Cultural Complications
by ScarletLycan
Summary: No Amok time/Journey to Babel. Spock visits Vulcan for an arranged marriage to Sorvik. His crewmates, however,are concerned when told he is Sorvik's 'property', and after seeing the bruises from the ponfar think he is being abused. Slash. NON-GRAPHIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary; AU. Excludes Amok Time & Journey to Babel. Spock visits Vulcan for an arranged marriage to Sorvik. His crewmates, however, coming from a different culture, are concerned when told that he is considered Sorvik's property, and believe he is being abused. Humans! Slash. NON-GRAPHIC.**

**A/N: Inspired by Amok Time, mostly, especially where T'pau tells T'pring she will be the victor's 'property'. And I thought, well, Vulcans might actually be able to make a tradition like that work and be kept, with how they are, but humans wouldn't react well to something like that. In this Spock is quite fine with being 'property'. The crew, however, misinterprets a lot. Especially as Spock never told Kirk and McCoy about pon far.**

* * *

**Cultural Complications**

* * *

At the start of shift Commander Spock, instead of going straight to his post, paused by the captain's seat.

"Sir?"

The captain looked at him expectantly.

"It has come to my attention," the Vulcan began evenly, "that I shall require three weeks absence on Vulcan."

A pause.

"...You?" Jim blinked at him, slightly baffled. "May I ask why? I don't think you've ever _requested _leave before - heck, you actively avoid it."

"I am quite certain that I have accumulated enough leave time, Sir."

"Of course you have, you could retire if you wanted to," Jim said, amused. "Which isn't the point. Has something happened on Vulcan?"

Spock paused a moment, eyeing the captain, and then relented. There was no one closer to him than Jim; he could tell him. "I am returning for my upcoming marriage, which will take place near the end of the leave."

"Marriage!" Jim's voice was loud and delighted, attracting surprised looks from all over the bridge. "Well, congratulations, Mr. Spock! I didn't even know you were engaged."

"You're getting married, Sir?" Uhura asked, a smile stretching across her face.

"Affirmative," Spock intoned.

"You never mentioned an engagement, or even a relationship," Jim said again, obviously amused. "How long?"

"I have been 'engaged' since the age of seven, by my parent's arrangements, Sir, though due to my previous fiance's decisions and illogical affairs the first was terminated and a new partner found only recently."

"...You have an _arranged _marriage?" Jim asked, his smile fading slightly.

"Of course."

"Well, that's... logical, I suppose." He still looked a little taken aback.

"Is that an issue, Sir?" Spock queried. "Your tone would imply that this is a disfavorable means of marriage."

"Well, no... I'm sure that Vulcans deal with arranged marriages much more logically than humans. I'm afraid it just brings some mental images from horror tales of old-earth, where the poor wives were property of some men they were forced to marry, and such."

Spock tilted his head, still puzzled. "Why is being the property of the spouse seen as such a negative factor?"

Jim looked taken aback.

"You're not... " he shook his head. "You won't _own _the poor women by Vulcan law, will you?"

"I am not getting married to a female, Sir, but to a male, and I shall be his property." He tilted his head. "Why is this disfavorable?"

Jim seemed frozen for a moment, staring at him incomprehensibly. "_You _are going to be the property of some random Vulcan male you didn't even pick?" He asked incredulously. "Do you at least know his _name?"_

"Negative."

Jim stared at him, and Spock realized the entire bridge was doing the same. Feeling strangely self-conscious; "As I said, is there an issue, Sir?"

The captain's look turned inscrutable now. "And you're fine with this?" He clarified.

"Affirmative," said Spock, bemused.

"You see nothing wrong with being someone's property?" Why should he? Vulcan mates were bonded mentally. What made one unhappy did the same for the other. This was a tradition, and there were never issues with it. If his _pon far _had been first, his mate would be _his _property.

"Not at all. It is the Vulcan way." The captain considered him. "Sir, I still do not understand your reaction."

Jim glanced at Sulu and Chekov, a little helplessly, but they looked equally troubled.

"Spock..." He frowned. "I... Well, it's just, on Earth there were always stories, like I said, of miserable wives ordered about by arranged - husbands who didn't care for them at all."

"Ah." He thought he understood a little. "If I am not satisfied with the arrangements, Sir, I may certainly petition for an annulment from the Head of my family, though it is highly unusual. In any case, such abuses as those on old Earth are not in practice on Vulcan. They are not logical."

Jim's lips twitched slightly at that, but he was still worried. "But he _can _make you do what he wants? If he, for example, said to quit Starfleet, you would have to?"

"...I am also able to petition the Head of House to veto such..."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"...Yes, Sir. However, I find such an order highly unlikely. I expect no complications. My human mother fully approved, I assure you, and father tells me she was quite... selective."

Jim smiled a little at that. "Well, alright then." Spock looked at him expectantly. "Hmm? Oh, right, leave time. What day, exactly..."

* * *

_"Arranged marriage?" _McCoy said, incredulously. "Are you an _idiot? _Can't you just refuse?"

To be fair, McCoy did not know of the _pon far _that made marriage mandatory for all male Vulcans. Still, Spock found the very idea strange. "Refuse? Of course not."

That didn't seem to help McCoy. "So your parents basically just pick the first male they see and tell you to go fu - "

"Bones!" Jim snapped. McCoy shut his mouth, though he still looked angry for his friend's sake. Though he knew it was only McCoy's odd way of showing his misguided concern, Spock was still slightly offended.

"I assure you the selection is far from 'random', Doctor."

"Hmmph." McCoy snorted, unconvinced. "And why do you have an arranged marriage to a male, anyway?"

"I was not aware that humans still held beliefs that a couple should be only between those of the opposite sexes."

"Not what I meant. Normally, from what I understand, arranged marriages are for uniting families or what not, which I suppose fits with all this 'clan' and 'house' business you mention, but _also _to produce children. So unless you Vulcan 'males' can do a few things you're keeping quite about..."

"As a Doctor, I woul think you would realize that hybrids are almost always sterile, as am I. My bondmate is likely similiarly unfortunate, or else has enough siblings as for blood-children to be unnecessary and seeks for a short term house-alliance." _And without a bondmate, we both will die._

"Alliances," McCoy muttered. "What do you need house _alliances _for in this day and age?"

Spock opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't answer that."

* * *

Spock was late going to Vulcan.

It wasn't his fault, or Jim's. After an attack by some strange omniscient life form left them crippled, this and confusing orders from Starfleet slowed down the Enterprise considerably. Spock was just now beaming down to Vulcan, two and a half weeks after he had meant to arrive.

"Sorry about this, Spock." Jim apologized. "Are you still taking the three weeks?"

"Three days should be sufficient, Sir." Spock said evenly. The extra time had been to familiarize himself with his still unknown mate before the other's _pon far, _which had certainly begun a few days ago; the other, he knew, would be at the stage in the _pon far _where he was strong and insatiable with the growing need, yet had not been affected long enough to be weak. It was very poor timing. He knew the experience was destined to be unpleasant.

When the _pon far _was tended to immediately, Spock had been told, the encounter could be agreeable. But it was already three or four days since the expected start of his mate's. His night would be filled with blood.

Three days. With his mate mad with _pon far, _the 'bonding' could take a long time, up to twenty four hours.

He had a feeling the other two days would not be enough to recover.

"Energize."

* * *

The escort was waiting when he arrived. He was taken to the grounds, heard the PANG of the gong his mate struck, but the events later would just be a blur to him. He did recall one thing, paying attention to when his mate's name was finally said by T'pau. _Sorvik. _He was called 'Sorvik'. Their minds were joined by T'pau, but it would be the bonding that would cement the link. Now Sorvik had to be pressed back by armed guards, his maddened mind calling to join with his mate.

They were escorted away, and Sorvik, eyes burning with the Fire, was practically restrained from jumping on his mate right there. They were taken to the appropriate area, then left alone.

Sorvik lunged, and the next seventeen hours were just as Spock predicted; long, rough, and bloody.

* * *

Spock woke feeling like he had spent a few days being tortured cruelly on some alien world, except he was home, on Vulcan, and the 'torturer' was his new bond-mate. His mate was already awake, watching him. Spock tried to move his head, then winced at the pain. A glance down showed light streaks of blood across his chest, which was blotched throughout with bruises. His arms were bruised as well, many of the bruises shaped like hands or fingers, and... well, he had a feeling he wouldn't be sitting awhile. His neck stung; he recalled hazily that Sorvik had bitten. A lot. It didn't seem an inch of his body was unharmed. He was rather certain his wrist was broken.

Sorvik, seeing his eyes open, pressed two fingers gently to his cheek in a Vulcan kiss. His eyes were mournful. Sorvik sat up, but gently laid a hand on the half-Vulcan's chest as Spock tried to rise. Not much wanting to increase the pain, Spock readily complied, watching wearily as Sorvik collected rags, water, and a dermal regenerator. Healers were never seen for any injuries caused by a rough _pon far, _unless life threatening.

He tried to take a rag as Sorvik sat by him and wetted one, but this time he heard a mental voice in his mind through the newly formed link. The order was simple.

_"No."_

Spock relented, letting his hand fall, and Sorvik carefully blotted away the blood. Despite his physical pain, the warmth in the back of his mind from the bond was welcome, and he sent his own message. _"Feel no guilt, t'hy'la. No one is at blame."_

Sorvik's eyes met his briefly, inky-black and sad, and he shook his head. _"For this, yes, I am at blame."_

_"Had the ship come sooner - "_

_"I should be able to control." _Sorvik dabbed the blood off a cut, pausing to run the dermal regenerator over it.

Spock shook his head silently, but merely watched him. The cuts were not fully healed, of course, but would be soon, and the bruises were lighter now. Sorvik's jaw clenched as he saw the broken wrist, and Spock felt the wave of remorse and self-hate Sorvik could not supress flow through the bond. He comforted the other best he could through the bond, but had a feeling he was ignored. The wrist was wrapped; it would take at least a week or even two to recover, even with modern medicine.

Sorvik now allowed himself to lay beside Spock, carefully wrapping an arm about him. Spock splayed hand across his mate's face.

_"You should rest," _Sorvik told him.

_"We have not had so much as a chance to say a word to each other. Are you not curious?"_

Sorvik considered him a moment with those serious black eyes. He was pale, Spock noted, almost distractedly. He was at least a few inches taller than Spock, and bulkier; but he knew already why his mother had approved. Outwardly he was menacing, but his manner was gentle.

After a beat, Sorvik put his hand on Spock's face. It was not necessary between bondmates, but the ritual words echoed in his mind, nonetheless.

_"My mind to your mind..."_

Sorvik saw everything Spock knew; life as a child, an emotional mother and a contradicting, disapproving father, ridicule by his 'logical' peers, the love of his brother, who left, defying Father, joining Starfleet, hardships, xenophobia and prejudice but, finally, acceptance, first in Pike, a sort of mutual respect with others on Enterprise, and then Jim and McCoy came aboard, drew the real Spock out, and he was home.

Spock saw Sorvik's life; an easy-going father, a cold mother who distanced herself from the family. Five brothers, all elder than the forty-nine year old. He was a diplomat, Spock learned, a junior ambassador, but tinkered in various sciences as a hobby. Spock was the second mate of this one. Before him had been another male, also sterile like Spock and Sorvik, this one a musician, Sernil. Sernil had been killed in what humans would call a freak accident, stabbed in the heart by an ancient decorative knife in a street vendor's booth as he had walked by, under the weight of a heavy instrument, stumbled, and fallen. Sorvik had nearly been killed by the sudden psychic shock. He mourned Sernil, but thought he could be just as fond of this new mate.

Most importantly, though, Spock looked at Sorvik's nature, and vice versa. Both approved. Spock showed Sorvik, in the truth of the meld, that he did not resent the other for his injuries. Content, memories and questions were shared until, at some point, the weary two fell asleep mid-meld.

* * *

Spock touched two fingers to his mate's on the last day. He still ached all over, but he was content. His mate was a good person, someone he could take pride in belonging to. He sincerely regretted not having longer to spend with him, but he had his duties. Still, he would be able to speak with Sorvil through their mind-links, at any distance. His mother had been quite correct in her choice. He wished he could have seen her, but of course he knew better than to try and visit with his father still on-planet.

Sorvik hesitated, then moved forward to wrap his arms about his mate, touching his forehead to Spock's in a very Vulcan gesture, strengthening the bond for a moment.

_"T'hy'la'."_

Spock closed his eyes briefly, basking in the warmth of the bond, then reluctantly released his mate. Sorvik stepped back, and Spock flipped open his communicator.

"Energize."

* * *

Jim smiled in greeting as he saw Spock, but his eyes widened when he saw Spock's _neck. _He managed a stifled sound that he turned into a cough, and Scotty, less retrained, laughed without trying to hold it in. There had to be half a dozen bite marks there, Jim thought, grinning.

"Spock." He managed to school his feature into an almost-straight face. "Did everything go well?"

His first officer looked just as blank as always. Jim admired him a little for that, all things given. "Affirmative. I find Sorvik's personality agreeable. I do not believe there will be any complications."

That pleased Jim even more. "Good. You have today off, of course, but Bones wants to see you in Sickbay immediately."

He failed to see the wrapped wrist.

* * *

"There you - " McCoy's face suddenly went completely blank. Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

"Doctor?"

"..."

"Doctor?"

"HA!" Spock blinked and the nurse behind McCoy jumped as McCoy began to laugh hysterically, grabbing onto a biobed to hold himself up. Spock waited patiently as the nurses rather conveniently disappeared. Finally, the doctor righted himself again, looked at Spock, and then collapsed into laughter.

"Was there something you required me for, Doctor?" Spock asked evenly.

The doctor, with noticeable effort, righted himself. "I - yeah, I..." he snickered a little, trying not to look at the hickeys again. "Yes. You're due for your physical, actually."

Spock stiffened. "Certainly it can wait a few - "

"Uh - uh, now." McCoy grasped his shoulder and steered him into a nearby room.

Actually, this was just to get that little voice in his head to shut up, the little voice telling him that arranged marriages were probably _not _a good thing, and who knew what would happen to Spock?

Jim had forgotten the matter easily enough, assured of his friend's invincibility. McCoy had no such delusions.

"Take off your shirt," he said distracyedly, rummaging through the shelves. Blood pressure, at least, still had to be taken the same way. "You can wait to put on the gown." He turned, but Spock was making no effort to comply. "Well?"

"Doctor, I really believe another time would be - "

_"Now."_

Spock met his gaze a moment, but McCoy was not budging. Finally, he started to pull of his shirt - very carefully. McCoy's eyes narrowed. He hadn't noticed the wrapped wrist earlier...

As the shirt moved up, McCoy felt his heart leap to his chest.

Bruises, covering him. Some just splotches, other certainly not. His arms were covered with ugly hand marks, up and down. Green, partially-healed bite marks went farther than could be seen with a shirt on, and from the look of him this was all _after _a treatment. His wrist was apparently broken, and was his shoulder...

There was no laughter in his face now. Grimly, he ran a tricorder over his friend, unable to meet Spock's eyes. "Dislocated shoulder, too." He growled, the first sparks of anger replacing his shock.

"Is it?" Surprised, Spock looked at his shoulder. McCoy frankly wasn't even surprised he hadn't noticed; his friend was so covered with marks the pain of the shoulder probably hadn't even warranted a thought. Giving Spock a brief look in warning, McCoy snapped it back into place. Spock didn't make a sound.

"Turn around." Eyeing him warily, Spock did so. McCoy's shoulders started shaking with fury as he looked at his back, even worse then the front, covered with scratches and gauges and small green spots where nails had dug in. All healed as much as one could; another treatment in a day or two would help, but McCoy couldn't do anything right now.

"Damn it!" he swore. Spock looked at him, startled. "Stay here. Do _not _leave this room." He hesitated briefly, but Spock had obviously already been treated. The best thing for him now would be for McCoy to make sure this _never _happened again.

He stormed onto the bridge in a fury.

"Jim!" He barked. "We're going back to Vulcan!"

"Are we?" Jim blinked at his CMO, bemused.

McCoy remembered himself enough to spare a quick glance about the bridge, seeing Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov, and ploughed on. "Jim, I've _never _seen any kinks that produce something like _that. _I don't know what the devil happened down there, but there's not a square inch on Spock's that's not bruised, he looks like he's spent a few days locked up with a pissy Klingon!"

Jim stiffened. "What are you saying?"

"You know very well what I'm saying!" McCoy raged. "The bastard _beat him. _His wrist is _broken, _his shoulder is _dislocated, _all in _three fucking days."_

Jim sprang up from the chair. "Chekov, plot a course to Vulcan, Uhura, get me... some... Dammit, who do I talk to on Vulcan?"

"Look up the head of his 'House' that Spock's always going on about," McCoy demanded. Uhura hastily did so, eyes wide and angry. Chekov punched at his keys with fury as he plotted a course back to Vulcan, hissing under his breath in angry Russian.

McCoy looked at Jim. "I'll be with him in Sickbay, meet me when you can." He left.

"Sir!" Jim snapped his head to look at Uhura. "The head of Spock's clan is T'pau, Sir."

"Get her on, _now."_

"Sir, it's _T'pau," _She practically snarled back, equally furious about the matter. "I _can't! _Everyone wants to talk to her, I can't just get through like that - "

"Just tell her secretary or whatever it's family business!"

He jumped up to pace the bridge as Uhura furiously hissed into her speaker, arguing with some Vulcan. Some time later; "Sir, I have her!"

"On scre - " a yeoman walked onto the bridge with a padd. "_Not now!" _Scotty bolted over to usher her back to the turbolift. "On screen!"

The calm face of T'pau came onto the screen, further infuriating Jim. Did she not care what was happening? "Ma'am, are you the head of Spock's House?" He demanded.

Her face didn't flicker. "I am," she said evenly.

"Lady T'pau, my CMO has informed me that my first officer has sustained injuries which would lead him to suspect domestic violence." He had the ridiculous urge to yell 'how do you plead?'. "I demand that the matter be looked into."

Her serenity didn't alter. "No."

The bridge didn't seem to breathe, and then Jim drew himself up. "_No?"_

"You are outworlders. You can not understand. Spock has stated himself pleased with his bondmate."

"Which doesn't mean he is!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Capt-een Kirk. You are not permitted to send any personnel on Vulcan at this time. I judge it quite unnecessary to look into these unfounded accusations."

_"Unfounded?"_

"Peace, and long life, Captain. I expect that your ship will not be approaching Vulcan."

And the screen flickered off.

* * *

Spock looked after McCoy with considerable bemusement. Sorvik, who had wanted to see Spock's shipmates more, was watching through the bond, and equally nonplussed. _"Is he always so..."_

_"Illogical?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Quite."_

There was a small pause. _"Do you know why he reacted in such a manner?"_

Spock hesitated. _"Humans, of course, do not go into _pon far. _Furthermore, the captain and McCoy earlier expressed... Some concern over the thought of an arranged marriage. I... believe that they worried that such a relationship is by nature generally abusive."_

_"Abusive?"_ The thought was alien to Vulcans.

A nurse entered distractedly, stopped, and stared at him.

"Was there something you required?" He asked, tilting his head. She stared a moment longer, shook her head slowly, and backed out.

_"Abusive?" _Sorvik thought again.

Spock thought of a colonist they had once brought into sickbay, showing her mentally to Sorvik, explaining. _"Those bruises, on her face and chest, were made by her spouse, but not due to any madness such as the _pon far. _They were made with the spouse fully aware and cognizant." _He felt Sorvik recoil from the image. _"My injuries are much more severe. They are merely concerned. As they do not know of _pon far, _it is not a totally illogical conclusion to make."_

McCoy returned now, so Sorvik gave no response. The doctor approached him again, but now his face was carefully blank. "Sorry about that," he said, very calmly. Spock mentally explained to Sorvik that a human in his supposed position would be very frightened, and the doctor was trying to put him at ease. "First of all, have _all _your injuries been treated?" He asked.

"Yes. I assure you Sorvik was quite thorough."

"Who?"

"My bondmate." McCoy looked at him, face twitching like he wanted to say something, but he was quiet a moment. Finally;

"You're on medical leave until further notice. I want to see you again tomorrow, I should be able to treat those more then. In the meantime, get some rest." He paused a second, and Spock, sensing he was not done, stayed put. Very carefully; "Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"Negative." He tilted his head, thought of telling McCoy that they had not completed the physical, and thought better of it. He left, McCoy staring after him in dismay.

* * *

Jim let out a string of creative curses and oaths at the blank screen, furious. He shook his head, then spun as he saw red in the corner of his eye. A different yeoman, wide-eyed, was staring not at Jim but the empty screen.

"Don't say a word," he warned her, pointing to the turbolift. She nodded hastily, then fled.

Jim let his hand fall, tapping his fingers spasdically on the arm rest. "Sulu, she a gossiper?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Think she'll keep this quiet?"

"No, Sir."

"Right." He pursed his lips. Finally; "Full stop."

The ship halted.

Jim stared at Vulcan. Another minute and they'd be back in orbit, but they'd just been forbidden by T'pau, who ruled Vulcan. So they'd be illegally there while trying to get the authorities to help them. Well.

He took a deep breath. "Mr. Chekov, back on original course."

Scotty looked at him sharply, and Sulu slammed a fist against his leg. Uhura turned her face away. Chekov himself looked at the captain with wide eyes. "Kepteen?"

"You heard me," he said tersely. "Scotty, you have the bridge."

* * *

"Sir, trust me, the Vulcan's are going to be no help here."

"What do you mean?" Jim demanded.

M'Benga sighed. "Sir, I saw some cases like this on Vulcan. Once when I interned there, I helped treat this real young women who was nearly dead from her injuries. A lot of the bruises were hand marks, and the husband was the only one around. I was shocked when they just let him see her, didn't even ask what had happened. I pointed out that it could be a case of abuse. The doctor just looked at me, said that it wasn't and I was an off-worlder and wouldn't understand. I tried to bring it to the attention of others, but I was ignored and put off the case. I saw two more cases like that, but no one ever seemed to care."

"How?" McCoy asked incredulously. "I know they try to act all heartless, but they're a peaceful race, that kind of thing horrifies Spock."

"Yes Sir. I've considered that. Maybe they just can't believe one of their people would do something so inhumane and illogical. But I don't think so. I looked up old cases in the database. The last case of domestic abuse would be about forty years ago now, and it was over pretty quick. Husband hit wife, wife told House, House told authorities, Household got permission to kill husband." McCoy blanched a little. "Yes, their punishments can be a little severe for pacifists, but that sort of thing, in the few cases I could find, was always sorted out quickly and ruthlessly. Considering that, I don't think it's simply a matter of all these people not wanting to talk; there's something else going on."

* * *

Rumor traveled fast on the Enterprise, and especially when it involved the captain or the first officer, and even more so when it involved one's health. Therefore, news of this magnitude was around the ship within the hour.

Through the testimonies of the yeoman on the bridge, the nurse in Sickbay, and everyone who had seen a furious senior officer storm by all knew that this _rumor _was definitely _fact. _Everyone had heard that the Commander had an arranged marriage three days earlier, it was the talk of the ship. Most didn't like the thought of an arranged marriage, but this was worse than anyone could have anticipated.

* * *

Jim entered Spock's quarters after speaking with McCoy and M'Benga, troubled and grim. From what McCoy had said, Spock was trying to acts casually. For now, Jim would give him a few days to get settled and speak to Jim, if he wanted, before approaching him about the matter. Or that was the plan, anyway..

His eyes flickered to Spock's wrist as he entered the room. "Spock," he said, trying to keep his tone light.

"Jim." Spock looked up from his computer console. Immediately, Jim's first intentions flew out the window.

"Spock..." Spock wondered if he should call this to Sorvik's attention, but dismissed the thought. The bond remained a warm hum in the back of his mind. "Would... What is your opinion on your new bondmate?"

Spock considered this. "I am quite pleased with my parents' choice. He seems to be of good character, and I believe we are compatible. As I said before, I foresee no difficulties in this bond. I am content."

Denial, Jim decided, or a plain lie. "I see. So, do your parents regularly return from seeing each other beaten up?"

"Of course not, Sir."

"Mm-hm." Jim nodded. "So, why do you seem to think it's alright for you?"

"With respect, Sir, I have no answer."

Jim tapped his fingers on the table. "What did he do to you?"

"If you wish me to lie, Captain, I shall, but I will not speak of my time on Vulcan." _Pon far _was not even spoken of among fellow Vulcans. With a _human..._

"I see." Jim stared at Spock inscrutably a moment. His face softened slightly. Gently; "No one will think any less of you, Spock. You need to go to the authorities, your head of House, someone. And you certainly don't have to hide anything from me. I'm your _friend."_

"I have nothing to speak of to any of those people, Jim, including yourself." Spock said evenly. "If you will excuse me, Doctor McCoy recommended I rest, and I am weary."

"...Of course."

* * *

Spock was still on medical leave in two days, but ventured forth from his quarters with Jim to the rec. rooms. He noticed the eyes trailing him in the halls as Jim tried for a stilted conversation. He was mostly healed by this point, thanks to the doctor's treatments, but the fading bite-marks about his neck and the still-wrapped wrist spoke enough for the crew to draw their own conclusions. As he entered the room immediately hushed, and Jim glared at the personnel until they slowly returned to their activities, feigning disinterest as they darted glimpses at the first officer. Spock decided Jim must have planned this, because Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, and McCoy descended on the table as one a moment later. They did not make any reference to what they were clearly thinking, but the conversation was awkward at times, their voices soft as they addressed him, their eyes pitying. He had promised to open the link again and talk with Sorvik each night to talk. He decided he would avoid mention of the crew's thoughts.

He was back on duty in another two days, and still the bridge crew treated him like glass. While it was apparent they were merely concerned, it was nonetheless agitating, and even moreso because he could not alieve their worries by explaining the circumstances of his injuries. They seemed to hover about him in their off-duty hours, as did, really, the entire crew. Touching, but still frustrating. He sought out Jim privately the next day. The captain looked at him seriously as he requested the talk, and it struck Spock that Jim was, apparently, expecting him to finally break and tell him what the entire crew expected.

He had never had such a strong, illogical desire to laugh.

"Jim." He considered the captain a moment. "I find the crew's behaviour around me disconcerting, including your own behaviour. I can not be sure of what you believe, but the actions of the crew are quite unwarranted."

Jim blinked a moment, taken aback by the topic. "The crew's behaviour - ?"

"Yes. I have also noticed several common behaviours. For example." He arched an eyebrow. "The crew, including yourself, speaks to me with a much slower and softer voice." Jim reddened slightly. "I would have to be blind, Sir, to not notice how I am watched, and several crewman have approached me to inform me that they are, quote, 'there for me'. Such actions are unwarranted and unnecessary."

"I see - " Jim pauses, seemed to notice that he, too, was talking in that too-soft way, and straightened, voice becoming more normal. "I see. I will... certainly be speaking to the crew. My apologies, Mr. Spock, we just..." He hesitated, not wanting to go right out and say so bluntly what the whole crew 'knew'. Spock wanted to avoid the topic as well; if the subject were broached, and he denied its validity, he would, after all, have to give reason for his injuries.

So instead, he nodded and rose before Jim could work up the nerve. "Thank you, Sir."

He left.

* * *

The crew _was _more normal about him almost immediately, but still watched him when they thought he did not notice. He was quite sure that Jim's talks with various crewman had been along the lines of not making Spock think of the depressing time more than necessary, try to have a semblance of normality, etc. Knowing this, he still felt rather self-conscious among the crew, but it was an improvement, and McCoy had finally begun his usual banter again. He continued to to speak with Sorvik nightly, and sometimes at other times. Sorvik became concerned over some of the missions, but tried to have confidence in his mate's abilities. Over the next three weeks the matter was slowly... well, never forgotten, certainly, but the crew seemed to return to normal, realizing he was quite safe on the ship, and if Spock occassionally caught a crewman looking at him in a sad way, the moments usually passed soon enough.

Except then that changed.

A Vulcan diplomatic team was to be sent to help make First - Contact with a particularly superstitious vulcanoid race, in hope that their presence would reassure the natives. The journey to the planet from Vulcan would take eight days.

As they approached Vulcan, Spock noticed the crew thinking of the last visit more, for the saddened looks increased, as did McCoy's familiar banter. But they didn't even know everything yet.

Jim, McCoy, and Spock himself were waiting for the diplomatic team, which numbered five. The more senior diplomat introduced himself as Sonal. The others were not introduced. Jim walked quickly as they led the Vulcans to their rooms, gesturing subtly for Spock to do the same. Out of earshot of the Vulcans, Jim bent his head closer to Spock, hissing quietly in his ear.

"I thought you said we only needed four rooms ready?"

"We do," Spock murmured. "Married couples share rooms on Earth as well, do they not?"

Jim blinked in surprise, nodded, and then glanced back again at the all-male team.

They showed the five to four rooms, and Spock turned to the familiar Vulcan who did not enter the rooms as Jim left. He held out two fingers, which were met with his mate's. Sorvik spoke aloud instead of using their bond.

"Are you off-duty?"

"I am." Spock tilted his head. "Would you find it agreeable to meet the senior officers? It is inevitable, and I believe it will make the matter easier to control with our chosen setting."

Sorvik arched an eyebrow. "Do you expect them to react to me disfavourably?"

It couldn't be helped. "Yes." Sorvik raised the other eyebrow. "Humans excel at gossiping and discussing what does not concern them. A majority of the crew has adopted the CMO's beliefs regarding your... treatment of my person."

Sorvik digested this. "I see." He was quiet a moment. "Very well. I am quite interested in meeting your 'friends'. From what you have told me, they are admirable examples of humans."

* * *

Spock led Sorvik to the rec room most commonly used by the senior crew. Jim and the doctor were not present, perhaps in Sickbay, and Chekov was missing, but Sulu, Uhura, and Scotty were sitting around a table. They looked up as Spock and Sorvik approached.

"Mr. Spock." Uhura gestured to the seats cheerfully. She looked from Sorvik to Spock expectantly for the introduction.

"This is Sorvik," Spock said evenly. Sorvik nodded politely to the three, who greeted him cheerfully. Sulu took a sip of his drink, and then asked,

"Do you two know each other from before?" There was something about the way they were sitting...

"Indeed," Spock said evenly. "Sorvik is my bondmate."

Sulu dropped his glass.

Scotty actually leapt to his feet, face flushing with rage, but Uhura hastily grabbed his arm, yanking him back down. Ignoring the stares from the room's other occupants, she smiled tersely. "We have been... quite _curious _about you, Sorvik." Her smile did not reach her eyes. "Did you beam up from the planet's surface to visit?"

"I am a junior ambassador assigned to this mission," he told her evenly.

"Oh, how _nice." _She said sweetly. "Of course, a little dull. Can't stand work like that, on the Enterprise we like a little more... _action." _Turning to Sulu; "Why, Sulu here was just talking about his fencing, weren't you, Sulu?"

"Oh, yes." Sulu agreed. "You wouldn't believe how much such archaic weapons come in use on missions. But even if they're not commonly used on more modern worlds, swords _do _have their uses. Something just so much more _satisfying _about being able to really just cut into your enemy instead of stunning him - of course, accidental deaths aren't exactly uncommon, with sword wounds..."

_"I believe they are attempting to subtly threaten you, t'hy'la." _Spock told his bondmate with amusement. Sorvik's eyebrow twitched, but he managed to keep his face blank.

"Is that so," he said mildly.

"_I _much prefer fists, myself," Scotty said cheerfully, the dark look in his eyes contradicting his disarming smile. "But of course, that can lead to _accidental _deaths, too. A blow to the head, just a little stronger than one means, in the heat of the moment, you understand..."

"Are such barbarics common to humans?" Sorvik asked coldly.

"Oh, depends. Generally we're peaceful enough, but humans can be quite vicious when defending people they love, you know."

"Indeed." Sorvik said.

There was an uncomfortable pause where the three officers seemed content to try one of their _accidental _killings by means of their eyes as weapons. Decisively, Sorvik rose. "Mate, attend." He said curtly. Spock rose and followed him, aware of the eyes of his friends boring into him.

_"I would not advise saying that among humans."_

True puzzlement. _"What?"_

_"'Mate, attend'. It may be taken wrongly."_

_"It is a request that you accompany me."_

_"They shall perceive it as an order."_

_"Humans!"_

_"But well-meaning ones."_

They retreated to Spock's quarters and enjoyed the other's company for a time. The next day Jim gave him grim looks during Alpha shift; evidently the others had been talking. At shift's end he requested Spock accompany him to Sickbay. Spock couldn't exactly refuse, so agreed.

They met McCoy in an office, who informed Spock to sit. He sat. The two stood over him, faces dark.

"Did you know your mate was coming aboard?" Jim demanded.

"I did, Sir." Spock said evenly.

"Why didn't you mention it?" Asked McCoy.

"It was not relevant."

Jim jerked about and started pacing the small office while McCoy made an angry sound. "Not relevant? Not relevant? You - " He shook his head. "You are _not _to be alone with him."

Spock looked at him, defiantly, and lifted his head. "Why?" He challenged.

They had to say it, now. Jim stilled, jaw clenched, and McCoy shook his head again. "Why? You know why. You know what he did."

"Enlighten me," Spock deadpanned.

McCoy turned to his computer console, calling up files, and then showed him the screen. "_This."_

Spock looked dispassionately of the pictures of himself as he had come aboard Enterprise. Jim, who had ever seen the full damage, made a sound not unlike a snarl. Spock merely raised an eyebrow.

"Is this relevant, Doctor?" He opened the bond with Sorvik, in an instant relaying the situation, and his mate watched from the back of his mind.

"Is this - " Jim finally stood in front of him, looking him in the eye. "Tell me truthfully, Spock, did Sorvik do that to you?"

Spock paused a brief moment, but he could not lie to Jim. Sorvik, who abhorred lies, agreed. "Sorvik does not mean me any harm," he evaded.

_"Not what I asked. _Spock, tell me, yes or no; _did_ Sorvik cause those injuries?"

There was no going around this. "Yes, Sir."

McCoy did not explode into curses, nor did Jim. Instead McCoy just moved to his side, and Jim nodded. They had expected this answer, expected it without a hint of doubt. "Now tell me, Mr. Spock, can you see any reason I should not send Sorvik to the brig?"

"He committed no offense on this vessel, Sir." Spock murmured.

"Is abuse not punishable by law on Vulcan?" Jim asked sharply. Spock tensed at the word, but nodded. "Then by the laws of your own people, yes, I may."

"You may not, Sir, because this is not 'abuse'."

"_How? _What is it, then?"

"Sir, you are not Vulcan. You can not understand!"

"Can't I? Spock, from what M'Benga tells me, you say the word and this Sorvik is thrown in jail. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I am not 'afraid', Jim."

"Spock - " McCoy began.

"Sir!" Spock stood. "If you told any Vulcan that my mate inflicted such injuries upon my person after our marriage, you would find not even one person concerned. It is a Vulcan matter, Sir, I can not discuss this with you."

"Is it Vulcan tradition to beat up their mates at the wedding?" McCoy demanded.

"No, but - "

"Does it occur to _most _Vulcans?"

"No, Sir - "

"Than why is it alright with you?" Jim demanded.

"I was late to the ceremony - "

Wrong thing to say. "He did this to you because he was upset that you were late?" Jim demanded.

"Sounds like abuse to me," McCoy growled.

"Why are you trying to protect him?"

"He is my bondmate - "

"Do you feel duty-bound to put up with this?" McCoy demanded. "If your family knew, they wouldn't want this - "

"I am quite certain my family is aware, and rightfully unconcerned - "

"What kind of family is - "

"This is pointless!" Angry, Spock started to the door, but his way was blocked by Jim. He felt Sorvik's flash of anger, and sensed his mate leave his quarters for Sickbay.

"Spock, we just want to help - "

"I do not _need _help."

"Apprarently you do! Is this normal, Spock, for Vulcans? I don't think so. Did your father do this to your mother?"

"On one occasion, yes." He snapped, then regretted it as Jim's eyes widened.

"That doesn't make it okay," McCoy said fervently, coming to his side to grasp his arm. Spock jerked away from the touch in fury, but McCoy and Jim exchanged meaningful glances.

"Captain, release me." He demanded. "You have no right to keep me here."

Jim ignored him. "Spock, I mean it, just say the word and I can throw that bastard in the brig, he'll never touch you again - "

"I am _perfectly _capable of taking care of myself, Captain, if I was - "

"If this is about some warped pride, no one would - "

There was a sudden commotion in Sickbay, and suddenly the unlocked doors hissed open. Sorvik ignored the nurses trying to stop him, glaring coldly at Jim and McCoy. Spock ducked around Jim to stand with him, a protective hand gripping his shoulder.

"You are distressing my mate," Sorvik said curtly. "Desist in your attempts. They are useless."

Spock left gladly with Sorvik, but he knew this was not the end of it.

* * *

**Please Review? I'm thinking they'll just be one more part put up, most likely...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, about a few things I might not have made clear; **

**Logic of arranging male/male marriage; Mentioned that both Spock & Sorvik are sterile. This means others wouldn't want to set up daughters who could have children with people who can't, but males still need to get married, considering the pon far could kill them otherwise. In addition it still leads to house alliances, if not the same kind that occur from children.**

**Property; Aside from the Amok Time reference, I also think that this could be a tradition from older times. Vulcans are rather traditional. Something like this wouldn't prove harmful in a peaceful, logical society, so the customs would never change. *Shrugs***

**And, on request, a little scene with Jim was inserted.**

**Thanks to all reviewers for input!**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Spock closed his eyes as two fingers lovingly slid down his throat in a Vulcan kiss, his right hand finding Sorvik's. His heart pounded at the electricity. Sorvik began to move closer, close enough that his breath mixed with Spock's - and then the com chirped.

His eyes opened. Sorvik stilled, then lowered his hands. Spock felt the hunger of his mate through the bond, and returned it, but he had his duties. Spock moved away the the com panel.

"Spock here."

"Mr. Spock, you're needed in the Science labs, I'm afraid there was a small fire," Jim said evenly. Before Spock could ask of the damage to find if his presence was really needed; "Kirk out."

He stared at the innocent device on his wall, sighing. "I find it highly probable that the fire and damage will be small, and was likely made purposely by my department."

"They truly trust me so little?" Sorvik arched an eyebrow. "Their loyalty to you is admirable, if... aggravating."

"Do you think they shall stop attempting to draw me away if I hint that it has displeased you?" Spock wondered aloud.

"Likely. However, it will only increase their concern."

"Indeed." Spock frowned. "Some means to convince them must be found. This will not end, either, even when you return to Vulcan."

It was the third day into the trip, and the entire crew now had heard that Spock's 'abusive' bondmate was aboard. They did their best to fabricate reasons to give him an excuse to stay away from his mate, but aside from mental contact he had only spoken with his mate for two days before leaving Vulcan after the marriage. He wished to spend more time with his mate, but the crew continued to think it was dangerous for him to stay with Sorvik. He could not think of any excuse for his injuries that would satisfy them. Sorvik was also at something at a loss, although he also mentioned that it pleased him to know he could trust his mate's associate's to look after Spock's well-being. Not entirely helpful at the moment, however.

"This is increasingly ridiculous," Spock decided. After a moment; "Please go to the same rec room as before. I will join you after seeing to the 'fire'."

As predicted, the fire was small and damaged nothing. It seemed, however, that his staff had turned into morons overnight, because they asked for clarification on everything he said, in an attempt, he decided, to stall him. Finally, after the not so creative Ensign Molorin asked for directions (the Ensign had been on the ship five months!) Spock finally ignored his staff and just left them to deal alone, the Science crew staring after him with worry.

* * *

He went to the rec room, where Sorvik sat alone, the victim of many dark looks. He joined Sorvik and was aware of the many eyes on them. He felt the brief hesitation of Chekov, Uhura, Sulu, and Scotty across the room, and then the two Vulcans were quickly joined.

Chekov seemed to content himself with trying to look intimidating, which was not so successful, but Spock cut of Uhura. "Lieutenant." Surprised, she looked at him. "Lieutenant, I am quite aware that the crew seems to believe the relationship between Sorvik and I is abusive in nature. This is untrue. I request that you stop treating Sorvik with such hostility."

Well, Spock had brought it up openly, after all. She straightened, looking at him challengingly. "Sir, we've talked with the captain. He has told us that you admitted that Sorvik cause your injuries a few weeks ago." Her eye darted to Sorvik, but his face was inscutable.

"He did," Spock agreed. "And was quite remorseful." Scotty's jaw clenched. "I assure you nothing similiar shall occur again."

"With respect, Commander, that's not very comforting." Scotty ground out, glaring at Sorvik. He turned his eyes back to Spock, softening. "I had a cousin once, who said much the same. 'Oh, it was just the once, it'll never happen again', and then it was the second time, the third, the fourth..."

"Your sister was human," Spock said coolly. "I am not, nor is Sorvik. You can not understand."

"Try us," Sulu challenged.

"You are human." Sorvik spoke now, and the glares deepened. "We do not speak of this to out-worlders."

Spock nodded in agreement. "I assure you that if you asked one of the diplomatic party if this is a cause for concern, they will tell you it is not."

"And they also will not tell you why," Sorvik added.

"Because they're you're buddies and biased," Scotty snapped. The others nodded in agreement.

"I have not met any of the team prior to our assignment, though I believe Sonal is an associate of Spock's father." Sorvik told them mildly. "In any case, Vulcans are not prone to 'bias'." Chekov opened his mouth, and Spock decided to just stop this before things became too ridiculous. He stood, and Sorvik did the same.

"If you will excuse us."

* * *

While Sorvik went over details of the mission with the Vulcan team, Spock meditated for a time, before the doors to his quarters were opened by Jim. He opened an eye to look at the other, who stood watching him until Spock rose.

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but Spock shook his head. "Jim, do not try this again. You're attempts are futile." He was becoming weary with this whole business. It was maddening! And not even _Jim_ believed what he said of Sorvik.

Jim ignored the words, looking at him imploringly. "Spock, we all _know _what he did. You admitted as much yourself. I meant every word I said. Just say the word - "

"Jim, _truly, _there is no cause for concern," Spock insisted.

"Let me finish," Jim said gently. "Everyone on the ship is behind you, every single one. I can't say I understand why you're not doing anything to get out of this, but I have to believe there _is _something to be done. You can go to anyone for assistance. You know you can trust me, right?"

Spock supressed a sigh. "I do, Jim, and I _would _confide in you if I needed assistance, which I do not."

"Everyone needs help sometimes," Jim told him. Slight hesitation, then he carefully stepped forward to encase his closest friend in a warm hug. Spock did not respond to it, but he never did. Jim drew back, considering him quietly a moment, then sighed himself. "You're sure you have nothing to say about what he did?"

"I am sure."

"Then, as your friend, it's my duty to change your mind."

* * *

"If I understand correctly," Sorvik began after finishing reading the files on domestic violence, "The crew will likely not believe anything I say, and they will believe I ordered you to say anything you say in my defense."

"That is correct."

Sorvik looked rather confused. "Then how are we to defend ourselves against their accusations?"

"We can not; we must, therefore, make them begin to doubt their assumptions."

"If I understand rightly, they will believe we are 'acting' when in public."

"Likely. However, it may help, to an extent. The best way to convince them of our sincerity would be to allow them to observe more private interactions."

Sorvik raised an eyebrow. "That statement is rather contradictory, _t'hy'la."_

"Not truly. First, I believe it may be useful to use telepathy in this instance."

Sorvik looked at him curiously. Spock clarified. "I suggest we plant a suggestion in the mind of Mr. Scott."

Sorvik recoiled from his bondmate. "You wish us to control their opinions of us?" He demanded, shocked.

"Not at all," Spock assured. "They will, as I said, need to come to that conclusion themselves." Sorvik relaxed slightly, and waited for the explanation. "I suggest a harmless telepathic suggestion to Mr. Scott to 'bug' our quarters, which means they would survey us without our knowledge. We would also put devices in the room they are watching from to ascertain when they are present, and act accordingly."

Sorvik mulled this over. "This is quite deceitful."

"But necessary."

"I can not disagree on that point," Sorvik admitted.

Spock expanded on the idea. "When we know they are watching, we discuss the crew's incorrect views on our relations. We make vague references to the 'blood fever' causing you to inflict the injuries. They will not know the specifics of the Time, but will infer that the 'fever' caused you to act differently."

Sorvik considered this idea carefully. It was taboo to speak of the _pon far _to outsiders, but technically they weren't anyway. And they would not go into specifics; the humans would formulate their own theories.

"Very well," he agreed. "Will that be all?"

"I believe acting slightly differently in public may also be useful..."

* * *

Thankfully, Spock was a sufficiently strong telepath to influence the thoughts of others without physical contact. As he passed Mr. Scott in the halls the next day after Alpha Shift he sent a strong 'suggestion' that would seem like a random thought as his eyes met Scott's. A 'eureka!' look came over Scott's face, and he flashed Spock a quick grin before hurrying to find Jim, eager to finally obtain proof Sorvik could not deny.

* * *

PDA was not exactly usual among Vulcans. Not that any human would even notice if Spock and Sorvik engaged in some rather intimate activities, considering Vulcans kissed with their hands. Even just leaning on another in public, however, was considered scandalous among Vulcans. They were both slightly uneasy, but managed to hide it as, in plain sight, Sorvik curled an arm about Spock in the rec room and pulled him closer. Emotion was acceptable with bondmates... in their own homes.

_"Humans truly do this in public?" _Sorvik was appalled by the thought.

_"Frequently, and more." _The thought of a pair of young crewman 'making out' was puzzling to Sorvik, until Spock tried to mentally show him the Vulcan equivalent.

_"They do _that _in public?"_

_"Indeed." _Spock said. Then;

**"I would advise speaking in Vulcan,"**

**"Why?"**

**"They will not know what we are saying."**

**"Are we saying anything they should not know?"**

**"No, but they will assume you have said something amusing when I smile."**

**"Smile?"**

**"Most have never seen me smile. If I am seen to enjoy your presence enough to allow myself to smile, even laugh..."**

**"**_**Most **_**have never seen you smile?"**

**"There have been strange occurrences on this ship, such as a plant which caused a strange euphoria, so I have smiled in their presence, though never of my own will."**

**"Ah."**

Every single head that hadn't been watching snapped about to look at the pair in shock at the deep laughter of their first officer, quiet as it was, and bright white teeth flashed in a smile at Sorvik. The other male arched an eyebrow high, speaking to his smiling mate in Vulcan.

**"Your 'friends', Sulu and Chekov, appear rather surprised."**

**"I would imagine. It is fortunate Uhura is not here, I had not considered her."**

**"Oh?"**

**"She is Communications Officer. She could have heard that you said nothing amusing."**

**"I see."**

Feeling that he had done enough, Spock allowed his features to fade back into his usual blank mask.

**"Do you think that was sufficient?" **Sorvik asked, uncomfortably resisting the illogical urge to glance about.

**"I believe so, yes, we may return to our quarters."**

* * *

Jim, it seemed, had meant what he had said. He took to accosting Spock randomly in the hall, dragging him to an empty area nearby to give a debate on the logic of staying with an abusive spouse.

"Yes, Jim, I quite agree."

"That would be a terrible situation."

"No, Jim, he does not."

"I see your point. Very logical. I do not, however, see how this relates to me..."

* * *

Unfortunately, the public scene had backfired.

It seemed they _had _left the rec room too soon. From what Spock heard from whispering crewman as he searched for Mr. Scott, it was believed that Sorvik was upset with him for openly displaying emotion, and had made him leave the rec room. The pitying looks only increased.

_"I hope that the other plan works better," _Sorvik commented. He did not much appreciate being accused of harming his mate, who he was really beginning to be quite fond of.

_"So do I."_

* * *

Ah, there was Mr. Scott! Spock followed at a discreet distance, watching around one corner as Scott went down a hallway, then quickly following. His wariness was worth it, as Scotty glanced around carefully before entering a usually unused Situation Room. Jim generally preferred the Briefing Room.

He hesitated, then dared to creep closer to the door. This area was empty, for the moment. Pressing his ear to the door he could make out, with his superior hearing, faint speech. Satisfied, he slipped away. He returned two hours later to find the room empty of people at the moment, and felt no guilt in placing a crude biosensor under the main table, so Spock and Sorvik would know if anyone was in the room. He assumed they would continue to use this room for their spying.

It was actually a surprisingly short time before someone came to Spock's door and knocked. Sighing slightly, he rose and set down his lyre; he had not even been able to play a note. "Open," he told the computer. The door hissed open as he approached. Mr. Scott himself had come.

"Mr. Scott?"

"McCoy wanted to talk to you, Sir, and... Sorvik needs to see the captain, if you know where he is."

Raising an eyebrow, Spock turned, and Sorvik walked over. Scotty's face tightened as he saw the Vulcan in Spock's quarters, but he restrained himself from comment, stepping inside the room and nodding them out. Spock and Sorvik exited, the door sliding shut behind them. Glancing back, Spock noted that Scotty did not exit.

_"Not very subtle," _Sorvik noted.

_"No, but it is rather short notice."_

_"Hmm. You are sure you are familiar enough with these humans to accurately predict where they will set the camera?"_

_"Of course. They will not notice the bio-sensor monitoring the Situation Room, I assure you."_

_"I see. I am curious; I understand that camera's can be small enough as to be totally invisible, for situations which may require it, but why would this ship have any of such size?"_

_"I truly am uncertain. But I am sure they do. Shall we activate the devices?" _Spock asked.

_"Yes, I imagine it would not take long for them to set up the cameras."_

They seperated, Spock going to Sickbay and Sorvik seeking the captain.

* * *

McCoy gestured Spock into a small room as soon as he entered Sickbay, but where Spock was expecting more arguments about 'revealing' what was going on with Sorvik, McCoy didn't even bother.

"Take off your shirt."

_"What?" _Sorvik demanded. He had not yet found the captain, and now he froze in the middle of the hall.

_"Calm. He is a doctor, remember." _Spock raised an eyebrow, but obeyed. McCoy made a gesture and Spock obediently turned about, so McCoy could see he was entirely unmarred. "If that is all, Doctor?"

Doctor eyed his pants contemplatively, then looked up at Spock's glare. "Oh, fine, go on." Spock smoothy pulled the shirt back on. McCoy held on a hand to stop him.

"Spock - "

He left.

McCoy swore.

* * *

Sorvik's meeting was a little more eventful.

Sorvik was directed to the captain's quarters finally by someone, after being given quite a bit of misinformation by angry crewman, and entered. Jim looked up, then stood, face unreadable.

"Sorvik, if I'm to understand rightly you and Mr. Spock have been 'married' just about, oh, four weeks now, right?"

Sorvik decided against giving the exact time. "Yes."

"Right. If I might ask, how are marriages usually ended on Vulcan?"

Quirking an eyebrow; "A couple may mutually approach a Kolinahr Elder to remove the bond, or one may petition their House to the right of annulment, if both do not agree."

"Ah, but you're missing a way, Sorvik." The Vulcan did not respond. "The marriage can _also _end if one of the pair is dead, I would imagine. Now, I don't much like that last thought, but I _really _don't like the thought of you being able to abuse my first officer for the next two centuries or so of your marriage. So, I advise that you look into the first options. Have I made my point?"

_"This is rather... I find I can not even articulate myself," _Spock said.

"You have," Sorvik said evenly. "May I return to my quarters?"

Jim waved at the door in disgust, and Storvik left.

_"He was rather brief," _Spock thought.

_"Yes, but the true objective is to get us out of and into our quarters, so they may observe. That is the main point today."_

The two quickly planned out the main conversation telepathically. Spock reached his quarters first, taking out his lyre to begin tuning it as he sat on the end of his bed. A surreptitious glance at the bio-sensor connected to the Situation Room told him there were nine life-signs in the room. That surprised him. He suspected Jim, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, and Scotty. Who were the others?

Sorvik entered.

* * *

Those that Spock expected were in the Situation room, along with Security Chief Giotto and two of his most trusted guards, armed, ready to bolt to the first officer's quarters at a moment's notice to take down Sorvik. They all watched the screen anxiously.

* * *

Sorvik did not speak at first as he entered the room, instead sitting crossed leg on the bed beside his mate, watching him thoughtfully. Spock spoke without looking up. "Threats, I presume?"

"Indeed. Most fascinating behaviour. I do not understand the repeated insistence of these humans that I shall harm you."

Spock plucked at a chord on the lyre. "It is not so illogical a conclusion to make, considering. Had a human arrived to the ship in such circumstances as I did several weeks ago, I would have come to the same conclusions."

"Logical, but nonetheless erroneous. We are not humans."

"They have no reason to think differently; we can not tell humans of the Fever."

"That is true," Sorvik admitted. "and, while it is not relevant at this time, during my next fever I do not wish you around unless it is the beginning or end."

Spock jarred several strings in shock, sensing that this was not just for the cameras. The pre-arranged conversation was forgotten. "What?"

"I will not harm you again. During the beginning and ends of the fever you will not be harmed. Therefore, it is only logical - "

"It is not logical!" Spock protested, getting to his feet. "During the beginning, yes, but if you are 'treated' for the fever nearer to the end, you could still die - "

"Yes, I could, if I am so far gone," Sorvik agreed. "But I find it more preferable than harming you."

"Is this due to guilt?" By now Spock barely remembered the watchers. "You were not at blame - "

"I was. I should have been able to restrain myself - "

"Restrain? Considering how long you were under the Fever, you were remarkably restrained. Many are hospitalized or even killed by their mates at such times."

"Yes, too many. You will not be among their number."

"This guilt is illogical."

"As is all emotion, but logically, I _am _at fault."

"No Vulcan can control this, it is inevitable. Would you have me at blame, if by chance the Fever had struck me instead?"

Sorvik's eyebrow rose. "If the fever had struck you, you would have been vicious, but I imagine no threat, given our comparative body masses, and as a hybrid you may very well be spared it. I would be in no danger. You, however, are."

"This is wholly illogical, as is obvious from the fact that you even thought of this at this point. Your next Time will not be for seven years yet. A madness struck you, you can not be blamed for my injuries. Such self retribution is useless."

" The humans are correct in all they say. I shall not lose another mate," Sorvik practically snapped.

"And I shall not lose my first, _t'hy'la. _Do not listen to the humans. They know not of what they speak, and we can not tell them." The cameras were long forgotten. "I know you shall not harm me - and apparently I would have a fine selection of assistance should you ever do so," he added wryly.

"Evidently." Sorvik considered Spock, calming just slightly. "I still do not wish you to aid me in the fever between four to seven days after the beginning."

"Seven?" Spock shook his head. "No. It is too dangerous."

"It is too dangerous for you to do otherwise."

"The odds that you would kill me are slim. The odds that you would die when treated past seven days of Fever is greater."

"Then let us endeavour to meet earlier in the Fever." Sorvik shook his head slightly. "Let us not debate this now. We have years before it is a concern."

"...Agreed."

Spock eyed his mate a moment, then finally relented, looking back down to the forgotten lyre on his bed, picking it up to set aside. Storvik considered the lyre, trying to forget his worry.

"You play?"

"Indeed." Spock took a breath, the last of his anger fading to peace easily. "And yourself?"

"Sernil was a musician, if you recall."

"Yes."

Storvik glanced at Spock enquiringly, who nodded. He picked up the instrument. "Do you play much on board?"

"In my quarters, and sometimes in the rec rooms, but I find myself playing human melodies out of habit; to their ears Vulcan music is strange and discordant."

Storvik began playing an old song, familiar but somewhat forgotten, filling Spock's head with impression of the deserts and sand-storms and wild sehlats. He watched the lyre, entranced, but even more so at the vision of his bondmate, slowly becoming at ease.

* * *

Jim glanced around at the thoughtful room, feeling confused but hopeful. He looked at McCoy, mind whirling with the implications of what they had heard. "Bones, do you know of any 'Blood Fever'?"

"Not that I can think of," McCoy said slowly. "But I can guess from the gist of what they said that it basically made Sorvik go nuts and attack him."

"And it happens to _all _Vulcans," Jim said, shaking his head slowly. "That would fit with what M'Benga said, too."

He glanced around the room. The previous hostility in each person had been replaced with confusion and thoughtfulness. Chekov glanced about uncertainly, piping up and articulating what seemed too good to be true.

"So, he eez _not _hurting Meester Spock? Eet vas all from zome illness that made him mad?"

"I... guess so."

They were silent a few minutes as they digested this, ignoring the screen and the quiet speech of the two Vulcans, until one of the security guards asked, disconcerted; "Er, what are they doing?"

They blinked, then looked at the screen.

McCoy made a choking sound.

* * *

Spock played a human song after Sorvik returned the lyre. Sorvik listened with his eyes closed, enjoying the moment. "Alien," he murmured as Spock finished, "but so beautiful." His voice was taut, his burning eyes not on the lyre but Spock, and Spock felt the hunger through the bond. They were both more relaxed then they had been in days, and they were, after all, really still newly-weds - and finally the crew had left them alone.

Vulcans had to mate every seven years; it did not mean they were limited to those times.

Still a little unsure with his new mate, Spock held out two fingers, but any reticence vanished as Sorvik's closed around his firmly, the older Vulcan stepping closer. Sorvik's other hand reached up to caress his neck, and they were both on fire. With trembling fingers he reached up to touch Sorvik's neck, but the other's head darted about suddenly to catch his fingers lightly between his teeth, licking and nipping. Spock couldn't hold back a moan at the feeling. His blood pounded in his ears.

* * *

Jim blinked at the screen in bewilderment, but McCoy hastily jumped up. "Okay, everyone, _out."_

"Huh?" He was baffled.

"At least turn the damn thing off!" He pointed to the screen wildly. "Vulcans _kiss _with their fingers and hands, and I don't wanna see that, thanks!"

Scotty hastily went to stop the recording. Uhura squeeked and covered her eyes, and Chekov gaped until Sulu smacked him on the back of the head and covered the Ensign's eyes for him. Behind them Giotto and the guards quickly excused themselves, the old Chief grumbling about the appetites of 'those younger folk'.

Scotty cleared his throat uncomfortably as the image died out. "Sir?"

"...Right." Jim took a deep breath, rather thrown. "Well. I think we can say that we've... All kind of been idiots." A few nervous chuckles. "Myself included. "I recommend, Mr. Scott, that while Spock and Sorvik are... _otherwise occupied _you send around that video - ah, most of it - to the crew, so they can get some idea of the whole matter."

"Still have no clue what they were talking about," McCoy muttered.

"I think we can all agree that it can safely be said Sorvik was ill and not thinking right when he hurt Spock," Jim said reasonably. "Which still doesn't quite satisfy me, when I think of how he looked a few weeks ago... But we can be rather sure that he really, truly doesn't want to do that again, and is obviously doing all he can to prevent it. And if that's enough for Spock..."

"But he said in seven years it'll happen again, I think." Sulu pointed out.

"_Might _happen again. Still kind of confused on what they were talking about, but I think whatever is going on, it's safe to say the relationship is not abusive." Slightly skeptical nods. After believing it so long himself, he felt the same. It would be a while for the anger at Sorvik and the protectiveness for Spock faded; they knew now Spock was fine, _logically,_ it just had to sink in.

"Like I said, Scotty, _everyone _on board. Er, aside from the Vulcans. And Uhura, Sulu, can you two make sure everyone gets what the tape means?" They nodded. "Alright. Dismissed."

McCoy left with him. "Do you think he's really okay, Bones?" He asked, a little worriedly. He couldn't quite shake that shadow of a doubt lingering in his mind.

"He's fine," said McCoy, firmly. "No way he's happily doing _that _with someone he doesn't really care for." McCoy shuddered at the mental image, and despite himself, Jim laughed.

* * *

Spock woke the next day wrapped in warmth, Sorvik half on top of him. It was... strangely comfortable. His shift started soon, though. Regretfully, he began calculating the best way to move without waking his mate, but a sudden thought and a sudden wave of panic and shame made his mate start, feeling it through the bond.

"_T'hy'la?" _He touched Spock's face with a gentle finger, concerned. In a altogether too emotional gesture he pressed his face in Sorvik's side. The Vulcan was alarmed. "Spock?"

"The cameras."

That was enough. Sorvik's eyes widened slightly. "I... It... I forgot." He was as shocked at this as Spock was. What were the odds of them both forgetting? They must have been truly under stress the past few days. He shifted to hold his mortified mate against him.

"They will not have watched," he said, even as he spoke wondering if strange creatures like humans had had the decency to stop watching. "They will not have watched," he said, again. He paused a moment, knowing his own face was bright green, then carefully disentangled himself to rise and inspect the opposite wall. He found the tiny instrument soon enough with his sharp eyes - except, if it was destroyed the humans would know that the Vulcans had set them up. Or, well, tried to... This plan had sort of backfired, too.

He turned back around. Spock was already almost in his uniform, the same bright green as Sorvik.

Sorvik really hoped they would both lose that color before going out.

* * *

Scotty was relieved to find that Spock's door was unlocked today. He snuck in as they were gone, took the small camera, and snuck out, pleased with himself.

* * *

Well, they might have forgotten of the camera, but the bridge crew still did not look at him with pity, and after shift Jim called him aside, smiling and grasping his shoulder affectionately. For the first time in many days, the smile reached his eyes fully.

"I think I see now that you meant what you said about Sorvik," Jim said warmly. "And I'm happy for you. I'm sorry we didn't listen sooner."

Spock decided against mentioning how he knew why Jim's mind had changed. "You are being truthful?" He clarified. Jim nodded, and he relaxed slightly. "I am... pleased by that," he admitted. "I do not want you and Sorvik 'at odds', as it is."

"We won't be," Jim assured him. "And no one else on the crew will be, either."

Spock gained many looks in the halls, but these ones were smiling. Although, he was never quite sure of why McCoy reacted like he did when he and Jim went and saw him in Sickbay.

The doctor took one look at him, blanched, and bolted back to his office. "Oh my god, my EYES..."

Spock blinked. Jim was laughing too hard to explain.

* * *

There had still been some instinctive wariness in the crew's interactions with Sorvik, but they were willing to accept him now, and Jim had taken him aside again after getting used to Sorvik to sincerely congratulate him again on his luck. It was a start, at least, and both Spock and Sorvik were content with this.

Unfortunately, within a few weeks they still had to part. They would still be able to mind-speak, at least, though it wasn't quite the same. Spock reminded himself to thank his parents, even his father, next time he saw them. It was not hard to get to know one another when telepathic, and Spock already cared for his mate deeply, more than the instinctual care for a bonded. Sorvik reciprocated that affection, and had even mentioned, guitily, that this bond would surely surpass his with Sernil's, though they were still not quite accustomed to each other.

The four other Vulcans filed away onto the shuttle sent for them. Sorvik paused in front of Spock, hesitated, then ignored the company in favor of touching their fingers together lightly.

_"Farewell, t'hy'la."_

**FIN**

* * *

**Eh, not totally satisfied with it... Whatever. Might post a oneshot or two seperately in the same universe seperately if I get inspiration. In defense of the random music-to-jumping-each-other part, couldn't seem to fit anythin between to make it flow more, so... *shrugs***

**Reviews?**


End file.
